


Upon the Shoulders of Density

by FireEye



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dynaheir is introduced to Minsc's new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon the Shoulders of Density

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherRoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherRoad/gifts).



Dynaheir jerked back as Minsc thrust the small beast at her.

“What is...” she eyed the thing warily, “Minsc, where didst thou get it?”

“He came to me in a dream,” Minsc related solemnly, “I was facing down a most worthy adversary, but Boo fell from the stars and utterly destroyed my enemy in an explosion of burning fire.”

“It came to thee...” Dynaheir shook her head, struggling to digest this new development in their travels.  “Thou... _named_ it?”

“Yes, but... he is hurt from battle.” Minsc pouted, and thrust it at her again, “Heal it, heal it, heal it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't remember Dyna's speech patterns exact, so if they're a little off forgive me. :)


End file.
